


look to the skies (and see)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: dreams (our escape from reality) [3]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter References, MY GAY BABIES, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sapphic September 2018, wlw, you meet your soulmate in your dreams but forget when you wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “Awake-me honestly does not know a thing.”“You know plenty of things,” Leah argues instantly. “Just not about this.”





	look to the skies (and see)

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 5: Soulmate!AU or Autumn

When Abby Suso moves to their conservative little suburb of Atlanta and starts attending Creekwood and Leah is completely and utterly convinced that this girl right there is her soulmate.

She’s attractive, funny, and so talented, all the things Leah remembered from her dreams. Okay, so maybe ‘remembered’ isn’t exactly the right word. No one really remembers things from their soulmate dreams, after all. It most certainly are the impressions she gets every single night — as if they spend every night falling in love all over again.

She’s pretty sure that even without these impressions, she would be crushing hardcore on Abby, doodling hearts around her name in notes and all that.  
In other words, Leah is aware that the fact she is bi is about the only thing separating her and the useless lesbian cliche at this point. And the strangest thing is that she doesn’t really mind.

There is another thing, one more hint that convinces her that Abby Suso is her soulmate.

And that is the collection of drawings in her room, all of them showing the girl in various poses. Leah has honestly drawn her so often that she uses these to measure her progress.

She might have drawn Abby Suso more than she had read Drarry. Or good Drarry, at least.

If this is not her soulmate, then Leah has a serious problem should anyone ever see these drawings.

* * *

 “Awake-you is adorable,” Abby Suso comments that night in their dream. They half sit and half lie side by side on a white couch in the realm of their dreams. The walls were plastered with pictures of all the things they had done in their dream, as well as some of Leah’s favorite sketches and drawings. “Awake-me honestly does not know a thing.”

“You know plenty of things,” Leah argues instantly. “Just not about this.”

“Yeah,” Abby agrees dejectedly, “I know nothing about the important things in life.”

“School is plenty important,” Leah points out. After all, in this economy it would be hard to get a job without a degree.

“So is love,” Abby protests, gesturing wildly as she always does.

“Given our heteronormative society, I don’t blame awake-you for not figuring it out yet,” Leah states flatly. “Especially since you focus so much on school.”

“Because I have to,” Abby responds in the same manner. Then she shakes her head. “Let us talk about something else now, shall we?”

“That sounds like a good idea. Do you have anything specific in mind?” Leah asks.

Abby grins.

* * *

 The more time Abby spends at Creekwood with Simon, Nick, Leah, and the rest of the people who sit at their lunch table, the more convinced she gets that one of them must be her soulmate.

The fact that she wakes up with an ever increasing amount of frustration is a pretty big hint, everything else aside.

At the first, she thinks it might be Simon. After all, they both do theater, which would provide a common interest if nothing else. But that thought doesn’t last long. It’s more a brother-sisterly type of love between them and Abby is pretty sure that she has a romantic soulmate.

Not to forget the whole drama with Martin Addison. She is sorry about her reaction, once she thinks about it more. After all, Simon had been blackmailed and done the whole thing pretty horribly at that. She is not a fan of what he had done by any means, but she understands it, at least.

During this time, she and Nick try to have a relationship, but it quickly becomes obvious that this isn’t it, when she wakes up more frustrated than ever in his arms. Abby doesn’t know if the same is true or not, but she doesn’t really care. She knows herself well enough that her dream-self must be frustrated that she is not dating her soulmate who is clearly very close.

Or at least, she can’t think of any other reason why she it would happen every single night without a fail.

And considering that the rest of their lunch table had never been in the race, that leaves Leah Burke.

Abby, however, knows that she would not be able to handle a gay crisis, breaking up, and the tests in their senior year at the same time, so — like a coward — she waits for an excuse.

It only comes along after they already have their results, in the form of college. The fact that shortly after the breakup conversation, Leah defends her from Morgan’s racist comment certainly doesn’t make her regret the decision.

In fact, given the fact that this means she and Leah will be alone for their road trip, Abby is almost thankful for Morgan’s brainless comment.

Alone, with Leah Burke, over an hour away from home. Yeah, Abby likes that idea very much.


End file.
